honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Harrington Steadholder's Guard
The Harrington Steadholder's Guard (HSG) was the police force of Harrington Steading, particularly responsible for the protection of Steadholder Harrington and her/his family. It was created together with Harrington Steading in 1903 PD. Legal status According to the Grayson Constitution, a steadholder was permitted to directly command a force of up to fifty armsmen. On the other hand, each steadholder was obliged to be accompanied by an absolute minimum of two armsmen at all times. ( , ) According to a special writ issued by the Manticoran Queen's Bench in 1905 PD, Steadholder Honor Harrington, who just "happened" to live in the same body as Captain/Commodore/Admiral Harrington of the Royal Manticoran Navy, was authorized to have a permanent armed security detachment protected by diplomatic immunity. This writ was required because the Manticoran Articles of War prohibited the presence of armed civilians or foreign nationals on a Queen's ship. ( ) At the request of Protector Benjamin IX the Queen's Bench writ was continued and expanded in 1908 PD. The revised writ established a formal, permanent recognition of Honor Harrington's split legal personality. Captain/Commodore/Admiral Harrington of the Royal Manticoran Navy would be subject to all the rules and regulations of the Articles of War, but Steadholder Harrington was a visiting head of government who, like her bodyguards, enjoyed diplomatic immunity. ( ) Uniforms Harrington Steadholder's Guard uniforms included a jade-green tunic and trousers of lighter green. ( ) General organization The Harrington Steadholder's Guard was a police force subordinated to Steadholder Harrington through the administrative mechanisms of the Harrington Steading. The HSG included the Harrington Steadholder's Own Guard (HSOG), for which it provided assistance and replacements. The known members of that police force were: * Colonel/Brigadier General Hill – Commanding Officer, HSG ( , ) * Senior Corporal Anthony Whitehead – Harrington Space Facility guard ( ) * Armsman First Class Frederick Sully (†) – Harrington Space Facility gate guard ( ) Harrington Steadholder's Own Guard The Steadholder's Own Guard was responsible for the security of the Steadholder's family. Like other Steadholder's Own Guards, it was comprised of the personal armsmen of the steadholder. That security force was divided into sections and assigned responsibility for individual members of Steadholder's family. Commanding Officer * Major/Colonel, Andrew LaFollet (†) – second ranking officer of the HSG, the head of Steadholder’s permanent security team, chief personal armsman of Steadholder Honor Harrington and later - personal armsman of Raoul Alexander-Harrington, heir apparent to the Harrington Steading * Captain Spencer Hawke – Honor Harrington's third personal armsman, later senior personal armsman ( , ) Steadholder's detachment From the creation of the HSOG, in 1905 PD, until the birth of Faith Harrington in 1911 PD, the only protected person was Steadholder Harrington. There were twelve members of her permanent security detachment and generally Steadholder Harrington was accompanied by three of them. The known members of that detachment were: * Major/Colonel Andrew LaFollet (†)- chief personal armsman * Corporal Joshua Atkins – ( , ) * Armsman James Candless (†) – ( , , ) * Captain Spencer Hawke – third personal armsman, later - senior personal armsman ( , ) * Armsman Eddy Howard (†) – ( , ) * Corporal/Lieutenant/Captain, Simon Mattingly (†) – senior personal armsman, second-in-command ( , , , , ) * Sergeant Clifford McGraw – ( ) * Armsman Robert Whitman (†) – ( ) * Armsman Arthur Yard – ( , ) In 1913 PD, while in the Cerberus System, Andrew LaFollet hand picked marinesMost likely members of the Royal Manticoran Marine Corps and Grayson Space Marine Corps. from among the liberated prisoners to guard Steadholder Harrington’s quarters while he slept. ( ) Those temporary guards were needed for security but they were not personal armsmen and were not members of the Steadholder’s Own Guard.(After the Elysian Space Navy arrived at Trevor's Star, the only personal armsman in Admiral White Haven's pinnace was Major LaFollet. ( )) Children and siblings New protection details were established after the birth of Faith Harrington and James Harrington. Additional details were later added to protect Raoul Alexander-Harrington and Katherine Alexander-Harrington. When Faith was Steadholder Harrington, she was protected by four armsmen. The recognized heirs, first Faith, then James, followed by Raoul, were assigned a detail of two armsmen. Katherine and the other children who were not the heir, were each assigned one armsman. The proximity of the individuals being guarded meant that sometimes protective details were combined. * Colonel Andrew LaFollet (†)– personal armsman of Raoul Alexander-Harrington * Lieutenant Vincent Clinkscales-personal armsman of Raoul Alexander-Harrington, following the death of Andrew LaFollet in Operation Oyster Bay. * Armsman Jeremiah Tennard (†) – assigned to Faith Harrington's protection, in 1922 PD assisted with Raoul Alexander-Harrington's protection ( , ) * Armsman Luke Blacket – James Harrington's senior armsman ( , , , ) * Corporal Micah LaFollet-Faith Harrington's personal armsman following the death of Jeremiah Tennard ( ). Parents and spouses The Steadholder's parents and spouses were each protected by one armsman: * Sergeant Tobias Stimson – Hamish Alexander's personal armsman ( ) * Sergeant Jefferson McClure – Emily Alexander's personal armsman ( ) * Sergeant Isaiah Matlock-Alfred Harrington's personal armsman ( ) * Corporal Anastasia Yanakov-Allison Chou Harrington's personal armswoman (First woman in Grayson history to complete armsman training). ( ). During the time that Steadholder Harrington was believed dead, roughly 1911-1913 PD, her parents were protected by her security detachment. Casualties The history of the Harrington Steadholder's Own Guard was reflected in its losses: * Eddy Howard was badly wounded during an assasination attempt at Regiano's in 1905 PD. ( ) * Andrew LaFollet, James Candless and Arthur Yard were all injured during the crash and explosion of Steadholder Harrington's pinnace in 1907 PD. ( ) * Five of the twelve armsmen who accompanied Steadholder Harrington aboard [[HMAMC Wayfarer|HMAMC Wayfarer]], including Eddy Howard, were killed during the Battle of the Selker Rift in 1910 PD. ( ) * Andrew LaFollet was wounded and James Candless and Robert Whitman were killed aboard [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]] during Steadholder Harrington's escape from that ship in October 1911 PD. ( ) * Simon Mattingly was killed during Lieutenant Meares' assassination attempt in 1921 PD. ( ) * Andrew LaFollet and Jeremiah Tennard were killed by the effects of the debris strike that destroyed Yawata Crossing during Operation Oyster Bay in 1922 PD. ( ) References Category:Grayson Military Category:Police Forces